Iliana Astrid Kerianna
Biography Early Childhood Iliana was birthed to mother, Katharina, in the little, Fremennik town of Terlinsboden; her mother, was the ruler there, and Katharina raised her into a lifestyle of fighting, and survival; though, several aspects of this being, hunting, cooking, and swordsmanship. Iliana quickly fit into her social reputation around the town, and often attempted to assert some kind of dominance among the other children. She got used to the feeling of a bow, and its companion, the arrow. Trapping was complex for her, yet, she eventually learned the neccessary basics, that, unknown to her, would be needed in her future. The Future Is Bright - Or Is It? Her future seemed bright, she grew into the perfect family; but, a rumour emerged, it broke out like wildfire on dry grass, and brought a growth of hatred, and chaos. Katharina's citizens demanded that little Iliana of twelve be executed. Their demands met acceptance, when Katharina was forced to send her only child, Iliana, out into the world alone. Iliana was torn, broken-hearted, everything she had fought for, and gained was stolen from her; she was thrusted soon into a life of lonesome. She became nomadic, setting up camp, here and there, around the vast southern forests of Asgarnia, until coming upon the city of Falador. She needed supplies desperately, and decided to hold in her pride, as she entered. Upon entering the drinking establishment, she met a young boy, her first friend in months. Quickly, they had become friends, and soon best friends. She had began to feel appreciated, and decided to stay around Falador, to be with him. The young boy's name, was Colton. Colton: Foes, Challenges, and Happiness? Her future was indeed bright. The gifts and closeness progressed, as did time. Iliana was more than positive her best friend had feelings for her. Feelings, he could not express. Lily, a foe, whom had attempted to gain Colton's heart before, was long gone, by now. Now, her challenge was figuring out Colton, and not only that; where she was going to live, or attempt to become a Page along with Colton. In decision, young Iliana found a cave, and set up home there. Soon after, she had a brutal clash with a zombie, whom she accidentally had its blood poured into her mouth. This misled Colton into thinking she was becoming a zombie, prompting him to pin her, and tie her up, and her on a cart, and into the city, requesting assistance. Finally, they reached the White Knights' barracks, a tied up Iliana inside of a cart. Eventually, she was freed by a White Knight. She forgave Colton, afterwards, nonetheless. Soon, she was almost filled with curiosity, and was anxious to know what Colton felt for her. Finally, she forced him verbally to admit the feelings, prompting him to get down on one knee, and propose to her, for her to become his girlfriend. She had accepted. Soon after, she had become a White Knight Page. The Lonely Road, Again And then, it hit her with shock; the Gods are returning, and she would have to choose a side? Whom? She felt swayed to the side of Saradomin, yet, felt pressured. Soon, she was educated on a God, they told her Zaros is a long forgotten God. She was curious, she wanted to learn more. This made Colton furious, and he felt betrayed. Soon after, Colton, and Iliana would have a heated argument over it, resulting in Iliana leaving him, and Falador. She was repeatedly called names by Colton, and began to feel broken-hearted. Now, she continues on into the woodland, searching for a new beginning, on the lonely road, again. Years Have Gone By Five years into the future, after a life of slums, and unknowing, Iliana educated herself, and returned to Falador. She quickly grew into becoming Armadylean. She pursued justice, and law. Swiftly, she applied, and became a teacher at Academy D'Lumeire. Known People & Weaponry Known People Family *Katharina Terlin - Deceased - Mother *Odakin Storm-strider - Deceased - Father *Joseph Terlin - Alive - Cousin Friends *Nolfy - Unknown - Friend Other *Colton - Alive - Unknown *Lily - Alive - Enemy Weaponry - History of Guardian & List List *Recht - A steel-made shortsword, colored green. It is a passed-down family heirloom she had recieved from her mother, when she was exiled. Recht is a shortsword of steel, colored in an adamantite color; the blade is flat, and wide, whilst, down at the bend, from the hand-guard of the hilt, transitions into the hilt, two diagonal spikes jut out, in order to catch blades, and use it to brutally disarm opponents; the hilt itself is ornated with pearls, and silver metal. The handle is covered in a silky, brown-colored cloth. The pommel is shaped in a brutal, triangular form in order to give off a brutal slam, when the pommel's brought against a skull. *Mithril-made pistol-crossbow - This pistol-crossbow was given to her by a man, whom trained her briefly with it. It is shaped into a handle that curves slightly, in order to fit into one-hand; a metallic semi-circle is placed at that bend, along with the trigger within, for two fingers to pull onto to fire the bolt. This crossbow uses bolt racks, that are loaded into the underside. History of Recht Recht is a shortsword of two feet, made of pure steel, and colored like adamantite. An ancestral sword handed down the generations, it was forged during the height of the Fremennik Crusades by Iliana's ancestor, Yacir. When Terlinsboden was founded, it was given to each new Chieftain as a symbol of their ultimate military power and authority. It has been kept in pristine condition by its past care-takers and still has a razor sharp edge, capable of cleaving through flesh and hacking bone. Recht has now fallen into the hands of Iliana and is her most prized possession. It had been given to her by her mother Katharina during their tearful goodbye and is her only link back to Terlinsboden, heritage, and family. Personality Iliana is a naive, 'normal' teenager with keen bravery; even if she sees herself as 'different' than others her age, she holds very similiar qualities. Though, she is an understanding person, and is able to swiftly learn how to do things by herself. Her personality even gifts her with with an outgoing personality. Yet. deep within, she brews a fury, to which, will be triggered on certain events. Now, in her time of teenage life, this fury is more sensitive with emotional feelings. Facial & Physical Appearances 'Facial' Iliana's almost heart-shaped face, with the high cheekbones seemed to emit a sense of maturity; she held pale blue coloring in her irises, and a light, fair skin tone almost only limited to the Fremennik people. Her face, was so far, unscarred by burns, nor cut. 'Physical' Iliana's height was at a subtle, five foot, and she looked about her age of thirteen. She had dark, long brunette hair, to which scaled down to about her shoulders. She seemed to be somewhat muscular in her arms, legs, and abdominals, yet, not fully developed, as of yet, but more of a lean build. Trivia *Iliana, and her former friend, Colton, twice escaped the grasp of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. *Iliana's real surname is Terlin, her mother's surname. Category:Humans Category:Godless Category:Fremennik Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Youth